Unconditionally
by violenttouxmourir
Summary: Eric and Violent celebrate their relationship. Eric DravenxOC oneshot OOC Eric Draven


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eric poured a liberal helping of the wine into Shelly's goblet, smiling as he did so. "Just so I know before one of us is too drunk to know better, are we on for tonight?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Shelly leaned in to kiss him, long and hard. When she leaned back, she was smiling too. "Baby, I trust you. It's our date night. And I want you very much right now. A little wine is not going to change that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Just wanted to be sure, Shelly," he said before topping off his own goblet. They were plastic, and the wine was cheap, but they looked fancy. It was just a little thing to make their anniversary a little more romantic./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He paused before drinking from his own, because Shelly was taking a drink. She tipped her head back just so, her eyes closing, and she made a low noise of delight that went straight to his heart. They didn't have that much, and she deserved the best, but she loved him, and loved what he could do for them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""That's a good one," she told him when she looked at him again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I think it needs a little extra," he told her, taking a sip and moving in. He managed to kiss her, sharing the wine between them. The way she used her free hand to hold on to him just added to the bliss he felt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He was hers, and this was rings in his jacket were going to wait for full sobriety, but for now he would make her feel every pleasure he knew how to give her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"She took the next sip, and went for his nipple. The feel of the cool liquid and her warm mouth there were such a contrast that he gasped. Motor City was still hot as hell, and she was just setting the fires even higher./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Slowly, they went through the wine, with Shelly coming out of her clothes and Eric getting rid of his pants so they could see how well the wine went with each other's bodies. Kisses on the neck, shoulders, wrists built slowly between the sips. The whole bottle was long empty before either one felt a need to go beyond those simple kisses to more intimate caresses./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Shelly was over him, getting the condom in place, and Eric was absolutely burning with need for her, but he could still appreciate the way she looked. Her hair was tangling, tossed back out of her way, and her skin had the slight flush that she took on when she drank. She was every bit the angel of his life and looked it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I love you, Shelly Webster," he said in a low, strong voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I love you, Eric Draven," she replied as she slid down on his cock, eyes half-closing. She took his hands, bringing them to her breasts, then slipped a hand down to rub her own clit as she rode him. He loved that too, the way she could take charge and own her sexuality so freely./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The wine had made a good buzz, but the glow of this loving was all the intoxication Eric ever wanted to have for the rest of his life./p 


End file.
